


The Green Monster

by Teary_smiles



Series: The Matchmaker [1]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Shiper!Lucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teary_smiles/pseuds/Teary_smiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: a fic in which cats mother visits unannounced and somehow flirts with Kara or that’s at least what cat thinks shes doin. So she gets super jealous and possessive (pre-relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few months later from where the show is at now. Cat has fired Siobhan, and Lucy broke up with James but not like in canon (he tells Lucy that Kara is Supergirl, and she says that it should have been Kara's decision to tell her, and that Kara deserves better than him, and so does she. James leaves back to Metropolis.).

Ms. Grant took a few steps out of her private elevator and waited a second for her assistant to catch up three paces and place a hot latte in her hand. When Cat didn’t get her coffee and her assistant still hadn’t materialised, she furrowed her brow, making confused pout, turning her head left and right, as if asking for someone to tell her what happened to her assistant, because if Kara wasn’t immediately at her side to give her her coffee, it must mean something was wrong. She considered yelling for Kiera throughout the office, but was quickly discouraged by Wick staring at her standing in place. It wasn’t that Ms. Grant was in the least bit intimidated by the little hobbit, but it made her remember that she was the CEO, queen of all media, and though in that moment it didn’t feel like it, her lowly assistant was not worth even that much of her time.   
At first Cat thought she imagined it, but when Kara’s IT friend lifted up his head, she got all the confirmation she needed that she just heard Kara giggle. Cat almost started to smile at the sound, but remembering she was at work, and giggling was unprofessional, she quickly turned it into a sneer. She started to walk towards her office expecting Kara to spot her at some point, stop her giggling, follow her, and start apologising profusely. Cat almost stopped dead in her tracks when she realised that not only was Kara giggling so loud it could be heard all throughout the office, but she was sitting on Cat’s office couch, sitting inappropriately close to some other woman.  
Cat was enraged, and took a deep breath as she steadied herself. Although Kiera was being highly unprofessional, Cat couldn’t very well walk in there and start yelling about how Kiera was making her jealous. Ms. Grant took one more deep breath, took off her sunglasses, put on a scolding frown, and walked into her office.   
Sunny Danvers still had a smile on her face when she suddenly noticed Cat’s presence. That beautiful smile looking up at Cat almost made all of her anger melt away, but if there was one thing that Cat Grant was good at, it was holding on to anger. She returned her assistant’s cheeriness with a disapproving glare.   
“Ms. Grant!” Kara said in her cheery voice, seemingly unaffected by Cat’s dissaointment, "Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in. Here’s your latte” Kara offered her the Noonan’s cup, and Cat accepted it wordlessly. She was about to start a rant about letting people in her office before she got there, and the unprofessionalism of flirting at work (though she would have to make sure not to use that word, lest Kara get the feeling that Cat cared), when the third woman turned around. Cat was momentarily shocked, but then again, it was so like Cat’s mother to try and take away any nice thing that she got, her wonderful and beautiful assistant included. Katherine Grant often flirted with young assistants, but since she hired Kara, Cat hadn’t had to change assistants in a while. But for Kara, Cat would put her foot down.  
“Mother,” Cat stated in the least affectionate tone she could muster. “What a pleasant surprise.” She said, almost too sarcastically, “I see you’re on better terms now with my assistant.”. It made Cat feel much better to call Kara hers, even though she’d never be hers in the way Cat wanted, she could make sure that Kara always worked for her, and they could always have some kind of relationship, no matter how strictly professional it had to be.  
“Oh please dear, you don’t have to pretend you’re happy to see me,” Cat’s mother said in that almost condescending tone she usually used with her daughter, “We both know that we don’t like each other much, and your last words to me made that very clear."  
“Well how nice of you to come visit me anyways.” Cat said bitterly. No matter how many years her mother had been distant and cold with her, it still hurt every time. The only way to make it hurt less was to put up walls, and fight fire with fire, or rather cold with cold.  
“Sweetheart I’m not here to see you.” She said smiling, as though the very thought was laughable.  
“Well then there’s absolutely no reason for you to be in my office.” Cat snapped back.  
“Hmm. It is 11 o’clock, I suppose we could have this conversation over lunch. Do you want to go grab some salads?” Katherine asked Kara.  
“Mother, you are not taking Kara out” Cat almost yelled. Her mother took things from her all the time, but not this time, not Kara. If Cat and Kara hadn’t been so absorbed in each other they would have noticed Lucy sneaking up right outside the glass doors, watching more intently than she did action movies.  
After a moment that lasted a fraction of a second too long, Cat snapped back to reality, and came to the sharp realisation that she basically just admitted to having feelings for her assistant. “-of this building” She added, slowly, in a desperate attempt to make it seem like that is what she had intended to say. “I need her here.” She said as a justification that she later realised did not help convince anyone that she didn’t care about Kara, and ended up sounding like quite the opposite. “She has a job… and things to do, and though I pay her very little, I do pay her. I pay her to work, not to go have lunch with my mother.” Cat said, using her lecturing voice, saying the last word with so much disdain that it left the older woman baffled, and it took her a second or two to re-compose herself.  
“Kira I need you to get the layouts down to editing, get them done, and then bring them back here” Cat said, more to her mother than her assistant.  
“I did those in the morning Ms. Grant. They’re already finished” Kara replied with her proud little puppy face.  
“Well get them redone, they look awful.” Cat said with her signature flick of the wrist.  
“Sweetie you haven’t even seen them” Cat’s mother butted in.  
“I saw them on my desk on the way in. The filter is off, and everything looks way too saturated, its all wrong.” Cat said, like she was talking to her most lowly employee, using a tone that she had mastered with years of practice. An outsider would never be able to tell from their conversation that Katherine and Cat were related. In fact right now it seemed that Cat might have more love for Lois Lane than her mother.  
“They’re on the coffee table…” Kara pointed out.  
“Yes, thats what I meant” Cat said, not fooling anyone. When she realised no one was taking action at her command she added a ‘chop chop’ with hand motions.  
“Kitty.” Katherine sighed, with no adoration in her voice for the seemingly playful nickname. “The sooner we get this conversation done, the sooner I get out of your hair."  
“Fine. Resume. But Kiera I expect the layouts redone and in my hands before you bring me my lunch at 12.” Cat said, walking around the table to sit at her desk so she could pretend to read something while listening in on the conversation.  
“So where were we?” Katherine asked, smiling, and sitting back down even closer to Kara than she was before, so their knees were touching. It made Cat want to role her eyes, and scream at the same time. Cat was never good with jealousy. Usually people were jealous of her, but being on the receiving end was not suiting Cat.  
“Oh yes. I was telling you about the invite.” The older woman started to tell, “Well you know I’m close friends with Toni Morrison, and at a get together in her cabin in Alaska, I met Alice Munro. She is having a gala in Los Angeles on the 5th. Cate Blanchett and that... Rooney Mara is her name, will be there. I figured since you’ve already met them, you have experience with this, and you are so excellent at your job, that you might be my plus one. You-”   
“No” Cat blurted out. “You'll be needed here” Cat added, hoping she didn’t sound as desperate as she felt. With three quick taps of her tablet Kara checked the schedule for the 5th of March. “Nope, I have nothing planned, and Ms. Grant is spending the afternoon with Carter at a soccer game” Kara said. Kara had this innocence about her that revealed her ignorance when it came to affairs of the heart. She was completely oblivious to Cat’s jealousy, trying to be helpful by dismissing all of Cat’s excuses.  
“Excellent” Katherine concluded. “You will need a dress, I suggest pink, and of course a name brand.”  
“Blue is more your colour” Cat butted in.  
“I can take you shopping today” Cat’s mother said, continuing like Cat didn’t even say anything. Cat shook her head “Today she’ll be busy proofreading the story on Maxwell Lorde.”  
“Tomorrow then.”  
“Tomorrow Kiera will be working all day on the revised fashion spread. There’s a lot of work to do in editing.”  
“Tomorrow is a Saturday”  
“Kara works on Saturdays when I ask her to” Cat said getting angry at her mother. She didn’t even realise that she was using such an affectionate tone referring to Kara, and had called her assistant by her real name for the second time in one conversation. Kara noticed though, and her heart skipped a beat every time. And although Cat was too busy arguing to notice, Lucy was being the investigator she never thought she would be, taking notes carefully. She noted the all times Cat said Kara’s name correctly, and all the times Cat’s eyes wandered a little too low, and all the doe-eyes Kara was giving Cat; all for purely scientific purposes though of course.  
Cat’s expression softened, and she turned her head to look at Kara. Cat was lost in a moment of consideration, and then she straightened herself out. Inside her mind she was stepping out of her Cat Grant, woman-madly-in-love-with-her-assistant-and-trying-to-hide-it-but-also-is-jealous persona, and stepped into Cat Grant, queen-of-all-media-reporter-don’t-argue-with-me. From the outside, all Kara could see was Cat lifting her chin, and then she forgot to pay attention to the rest, because she was tracing the lines of Cat’s face, and was completely lost in thought. She snapped back into focus at Cat clearing her throat, which she still somehow managed to make sound very sexy.  
"Actually I just fired a great assistant, much better at socialising than Kira, but I just couldn't keep her on the payroll. Her name is Siobhan Smythe, and knows more about galas and Cate Blanchett than Kara does”. That was an excuse if Cat had ever made one, but she didn’t care.  
"Actually-" Kara started to protest, wanting to brag about her vast knowledge about Cate Blanchett, but she was met with a glare from Cat which meant that she best be quiet immediately.  
Cat’s mother had a quiet epiphany moment. She thought back to their last encounter, and how Cat had never before bothered to defend someone so lowly as an assistant, and how she had never fired the girl, despite her clear incompetency, and how she was now being so defensive, and so strongly against her hitting on the young girl, which had never been a problem with previous assistants. Katherine came to the conclusion that they must be dating. She asked for Siobhan’s number and with the least polite of greetings, quickly left the building. Cat let out a sigh as soon as Katherine stepped out the door, which she felt like she had been holding in since she saw her mother. She waited for Kara to make some sort of comment or reference to the obvious slip Cat had pretending to be cold and detached. How was she supposed to pretend ‘purely professional’ would work if she was going to sabotage any date Kara would try to go on. She sat in her office chair, staring blindly at Kara, trying to come up with excuses, but was too distracted by Kara’s arms. Cat considered that maybe Kara really was just really ignorant, and hadn’t picked up on anything.   
“If that is all Ms. Grant, I’ll go do those layouts” Kara excused herself. Cat didn’t know whether to feel disappointed or relieved, but she came to the conclusion that she wouldn’t need to confront her feelings about Kara, at least not yet. Little did she know that Kara had a little note-taking spy on her side; Lucy didn’t have much to do since breaking up with James, but she sure as hell would make sure to devote her time to getting her best friend a date with Cat. After all, they both wanted it, clearly, it was just that Lucy was the only one who saw it.


	2. Scratch that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation matchmaker is in motion --scratch that -- operation lighthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... 2 years later, and about a years after I said an update was coming soon... But hey, better late than never right? TBH I had just given up when I read one more comment, and decided to just sit down and write out what was supposed to come next. Ive got a whole story planned out, but im just going to be honest and admit that I have no idea if I'll ever get around to it, much less actually post it. Furthermore keep in mind that this is something I wrote in about 2 hours, 2 years later, so I might delete afterwards. Ive since stopped watching, and Im not exactly sure what timeline this is supposed to be on, but enjoy anyways if you can. I miss Lucy, and SuperCat will never die

Lucy watched from behind a desk as Kara left the glass office, quickly scribbling down some more notes. Amongst the things she noted was that she wasn't the only one watching Kara; when her assistant was turned away and Cat thought no one was looking she stared at Kara with such longing that Lucy almost wanted to scream at the both of them. She knew however that this plan would require a little more finesse. She went back to her notebook to scribble some more things down, but was interrupted by a summons into the boss's office. Lucy hastily stuffed her notebook and pen into her pocket, and did as she was asked. Before she had even made it past the coffee table Cat –clearly still very angered by her mother's actions earlier– started demanding all kinds of impossible legal actions that Lucy had to complete by the end of the week.  
"Miss Grant I can't possibly sue the daily mail for using the word 'Kitty' in the headline 'Superman saves a litter of puppies and a kitty'," Lucy tried to protest, "That's nowhere close to a copyright infringe--"  
"I don't care!” Cat interrupted, "Make it happen. Your job is to get what I want done, I don't care how you do it."  
Cat's mother hitting on her assistant clearly got to her more than she let on, but Cat always had to take it out on someone somehow. Cat strutted over to her liquor cabinet, and when Lucy still hadn't left the office by the time her drink was poured, Cat added a signature 'chop chop'.  
Lucy turned on her heel and considered her options as she walked away. She hadn't the slightest idea of how to get done the things Cat wanted from her, but then she considered what her exact orders were. Cat had said that Lucy's job was to ‘get done what she wanted’, so Lucy decided to take some liberties in interpreting that. The way she saw it, Cat clearly wanted to be going out with Kara, and she could make that happen. If Cat was happy she was likely to forget about impossible lawsuits anyways.

Lucy realised she had her work cut out for her, so she went into her office and got to work. After about half an hour of vigorous planning, she put away Cat and Kara’s imaginary wedding plans and got started on the real work. The actual plan only took her about 15 minutes, and by 11:45 she knew what to do. She took out her phone, and dialled ‘badass motorcycle science chick’. After a few rings, the receiving end picked up.  
"Hey Alex, it's Lucy"  
“He-”  
"Can you concisely but thoroughly explain scientific note taking, like the kind you'd use for experiments, of say, the social variety?" Lucy said, her change of mentality from bored to scheming having quite the effect on her vocabulary.  
"Ermm. What?" Alex replied, confused above all else.  
"You know, when you're conducting experiments, how do you take really sciency notes?" Lucy said, her diction slowly returning to normal.   
"Yes I understood your question, but why? And since when do you conduct experiments? And why did your syntax suddenly jump to SAT essay level and then return to normal? Lucy have you been kidnapped? Are you being forced to ask me these things?"  
"No I'm fine. I'm just trying to... Be more involved in science." Lucy stammered trying not to tell Alex that she was trying to hook her sister up with her boss, because the last thing she needed was to be working against an equally good schemer like Kara’s sister. “Besides, is it that weird for a girl to casually call her game-night buddy?” Lucy added, trying to play cool  
"Um. Yes it is. Lucy it's the middle of a work day, don't you have things to do?"  
"Nah not really. My work flow is entirely dependent on Cat's mood and how many people piss her off enough for the entirety of CatCo to sue them. More people than you’d think actually…”  
“Lucy, what’s going on? If you've been kidnapped use the word coffee in a sentence.”  
"You know what, never mind. Another quick question, what would Kara's ideal date be like?"  
After a moment of being thoroughly confused Alex answered, "She likes art, so maybe some kind of gallery thing. She also likes stars and space and stuff and food obviously. That sort of thing... Why do you ask?"  
"Oh no reason."  
“Lucy? What is going on, what’s wrong with you?”  
"Nothing, just forget about it." Lucy said, and hung up. If she'd stayed on the line a little longer she would have heard Alex say that she was going to take her lunch break and come over to see what the hell was going on; Lucy was acting so strange she had either been kidnapped, or was planning to ask Kara out on a date, either of which was cause for concern. Dismissing the former, she worried about what the latter would do to both Kara and Lucy, because Alex had a strong suspicion that even if Kara didn’t know it, she had feelings for someone else, and on top of that she didn’t want Kara to be in that position again, since Kara still hadn’t completely gotten over the hurt of having lost Winn’s friendship. On top of that, those two together felt wrong in a way she couldn’t explain, but if being an agent had taught her anything it was to trust her gut, and Alex wasn’t about to let two of the people she loved most in this world get hurt.

On the other end, Lucy smiled at her notes with pride, finally feeling like the kind of spy detective her father would have wanted— although this probably wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind. She checked a few items off her list, and added a little heart and scribbled over a word in the title, fixing it: 'commence operation: matchmaker lighthouse <3 :)'.  
“Perfect” she muttered to herself. On the way out, she looked at herself in a mirror, undid a blouse button and reapplied her lipstick, heading back to the top floor.

Lucy got to Kara's desk 2 minutes before 12, just as she was handing the requested redone edits to Cat. Just as Lucy had expected, Cat was still in a sour mood and quickly dismissed her assistant. Just as Lucy was counting on, Kara turned away from the glass office noticeably less perky without positive approval from her boss, and walked towards her desk with her eyes down, completely oblivious of Cat who couldn’t help but keep watching Kara walk away. Commencing the next step in her plan, Lucy greeted Kara with a smile, touched her arm, and asked her out to lunch. Just as Lucy expected, Kara said yes. Everything was going perfect, except for the one thing Lucy wasn’t expecting; Alex was just coming up the elevator, worried for her sister and hoping to grab lunch with her, only to watch Lucy blatantly flirt with her.

Alex didn't want to interrupt so she quickly hid until Kara and Lucy had left, but she still desperate for more information, she quickly grabbed Winn's arm in passing.  
"Ow, What ar- Oh Alex, hey" Winn stammered, "What are you doing here?"  
"I thought I could grab lunch with my sister but apparently she's going on a lunch date with Lucy. Do you know what's up with that?"  
"Oh what? Kara and Lucy, no way. Kara's not gay. I asked her once and she said no. And Lucy had—“  
“Winn, Kara's bi."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Kara's bi, no big deal. My question is is she going out with Lucy"  
"Kara's bi?!"  
"Yes Winn, Kara's bi... now what's up with Kara and Lucy?"  
Winn stood still and silent, utterly dumbfounded.  
“Ugh, never mind, I’ll just figure it out myself.” Alex sighed exasperatedly, and turned away to leave, heading out the door the way that her sister and date had left, determined to figure this out and put an end to it if need be.

 

— — — 

 

Now that Cat was no longer watching, Lucy could turn down the antics. At the cafe Lucy ordered a salad, and Kara ordered the biggest burger on the menu, with an extra side of fries. They were about to start up another conversation after the waiter left, but Kara’s phone pinged triple with messages, and while Kara was distracted by reading the latest unachievable orders from Cat, Lucy took the opportunity to excuse herself to the bathroom. She got up from the table, and took a small detour to grab a leather-jacketed sunglass-wearing figure lurking behind a menu at an adjacent table by the arm, and inconspicuously yank them up and towards the stall doors out of Kara’s hearing range.

“What the hell are you doing hiding around here?” Lucy silently yelled at Alex.  
“What am I—? What are you doing? Flirting with my sister, asking her out”  
“Alex it’s not like that.”  
Alex continued to ramble about Kara and Lucy as a couple, and Lucy couldn’t get a word in edgewise.  
“Alex, I need to say something. Alex!” Lucy grew frustrated, and not wanting to yell dropped her voice to a low murmur, “Alex if you don't shut up for a second I'm going to kiss you”  
At that Alex stopped, and after Lucy taking a moment to wonder why on Earth she had decided to blurt that out of all things, she quickly regained her composure and said what she had to say.  
“I’m trying to hook Kara up with someone else, okay?”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, she really has the hots”  
“I don’t think that's gonna work Luce, she already likes someone else. Karas not the kind of person to take this lightly, and this is really serious.”  
“Yeah I know, but trust me, Kara is head over heels.”“Well Kara’s not the kind of girl to like two people at once, and trust me…”  
Lucy zoned out for a second while she felt the pieces click in place.  
“You ship it too! Team Carat for the win!” Lucy exclaimed happily  
“What?”  
“yeah Iknow its a work in progress but,” Lucy started, but upon seeing Alex utterly confused she explained more, “You know? Cat. And Kara. Kara - at”  
Next it was Lucy’s turn to watch the realisation slowly dawn on Alex, as she slowly began to get on board and understand what was happening. Lucy knew she was good, but especially with Alex on her side instead of against her, there was no way they could fail, even with how dense Cat and Kara were; they were going to make this happen, and she couldn’t help but crack a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS:
> 
> Alex:Is it alright if I take my lunchbreak early? Im gonna go meet up with Kara.  
> Hank: Yeah sure.  
> Alex's thoughts: I s2g im going to beat either Lucy or her kidnappers up, im gonna punch her in the face, wait no--  
> Hank, deciding he does not want to know: have fun BYE!

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS  
> Lucy's Notes (in handy bullet points)  
> -Cat Yelling?  
> -Cat yelling about Kara?  
> -Cat jealous?  
> -Cat jealous!  
> -OMG CAT IS JEALOUS!!!  
> -Kara likes her back?  
> -Yes KARA LIKES HER BACK!  
> -I need to get those two together  
> -LET OPERATION MATCHMAKER BEGIN  
> (PS. I really need to find something to do with my life since James left)  
> (PPS. More like someone am I right? Good one)  
> (PPPS. no but really I have nothing better to do than watch Kara fall in love with Cat and devise devious schemes to get them together. I really need to start a new hobby)


End file.
